A Lion's Tale
by Winged Lion Spirit
Summary: Sometime after the Winter War, the Soul Society and the Human World have turn back to normal, as well as Ichigo and friends. But when an unknown creature appears with a strange request, Ichigo finds himself helping it! and the Soul Society agrees! This is gonna be interesting...Pairing: Ichiruki, Ishihime. FIRST TIME WRITING! T for language and some violence. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Prologue

**Hello ^^ my name is Winged Lion Spirit and I wrote a story :) (or at least the prologue ^^')**

**WARNING! This is my ****FIRST**** story so it might need some additional work (don't worry, I don't need a beta right now ^^).**

**If** **I do good, I'll put up the first chapter (still in progress), so read and tell me what you think :) but if it's a flame PLEASE BE CONSTRUCTIVE! I don't like bashers or mean people:( **

**Well, here it is. ENJOY! :D**

'What?' = thought

**Prologue**

It was a peaceful night in the Soul Society. The full moon shone brightly. The stars twinkled faintly. A soft night breeze blew through the quiet land.

But all was not what it seems.

In the forest surrounding the Rukongai, a lone figure stood on top of a tall tree, watching the unusually calm city. The breeze reaches the mysterious stranger, who takes the chance to raise his fur covered head to sniff the air.

'Yes, I'm close.' Thought the unknown figure as he detected the scent he's been following for many weeks in the wind. 'My plan will be set in motion and I will finally the legendary orange shinigami.'

His blood red eyes narrowed and a small smirk appeared on his lips (showing his razor sharp teeth) at the thought. Eager for his long desired encounter with the orange reaper, the foreigner unraveled his white feathered wings and took off into the night.

What's to come, remains unknown.

**AND DONE! C: Here's the Prologue. If you like it, review and favorite it :) **

**(Drake the Gunner appears out of nowhere) **

**Drake: "You owe me."**

**Lion: "What? Why?**

**Drake: "I let you use MY computer to finish and publish this. And feels gooood don't it?"**

**Lion: *hits Drake* SHUT UP! But thanks though."**

**Drake: OUCH! DAMMIT BITCH! OUROBOROS! I'LL LET YOU FEEL THE MOST EXSQUISITE PAIN MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Lion: *tickles Drake's sides* **

**Drake: "AH! STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**


	2. The plan begins

**Hey, it's me :DDD**

**This is kinda weird, but I wanted to give thanks to Amyanddan and chuela7795 for following my story and Camille loves chocolate for reviewing :) Heck, I got so excited that I accidently punch my own leg ^^ and it hurt XDDD**

**Anyway, let's get this story moving! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! It belongs to Tite Kubo. If I did own it, Ichiruki would officially happen :) **

**ENJOY :DDD**

'What?' = thought

"What?" = speech

**Chapter 1: The plan begins**

It was a warm, sunny morning in the Seireitei, uneventful since the end of the Winter War. The beautiful Rukia Kuchiki was looking over regular reports on her desk in the 13Th Division barracks, something she's been doing since she became lieutenant of said Division.

Skimming over the boring reports, she couldn't help but remember the orange haired man she left behind. Even after the war against Aizen, she had stayed with Ichigo in the Human World, until she was promoted and forced to return to the Soul Society.

She sighed, sadness and loneliness evident in her voice.

To tell you the truth, she'd rather be in the World of the Living with Ichigo and friends than in the Seireitei, working on papers. But work comes first. So she continued reading the dull reports, not knowing that excitement was about to arrive.

* * *

In the forest that surrounded the Rukongai, the red eyed stranger was crouching low in four legs, his vision trained on a street filled with merchants and stores. The figure raised his head, looking at the clear blue sky.

'Midmorning.' He thought. 'Time to put my plan in effect.'

And with that, the foreigner flexed his claws and leaped from the foliage of the forest onto the bustling street of venders.

* * *

Back to the 13 Squad HQ, Rukia was just finishing viewing the last reports of some missions taking place in the Living World, when suddenly…

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, ma' am!" said a voice, edged with urgency and slight fatigue.

Rukia looked up to see tall white male shinigami with chocolate brown hair and light brown eyes, gripping a bunch of papers in his hand.

"What seems to be the matter?" questioned Rukia.

"There have been reports of an unidentified figure in the Rukongai, in specific, in the commercial section of 2nd District, located in South Rukongai. It says here that the figure is quadruped and has deep red eyes." Said the shinigami, looking at the report before handing it to the petite woman.

'Red eyes, quadruped? Maybe a hollow?' thought Rukia, grabbing the document, but then said "I shall report this to Ukitake-taicho immediately. Thank you."

The man nodded, gave a small respectful bow of the head and walked away.

After he left, Rukia stood up from her desk and headed to her Captain's office.

* * *

After being relayed with the details, Jūshirō thought them over, eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his lips. He clenched his jaw. Rukia decided to hide her confusion in the famous "Kuchiki" mask. Was he unsure?

Then he unclenched his jaw, but his facial features didn't change.

"This is quite unusual…" Said the white haired man, his voice serious. Even with all his years of experience, he has never heard or seen of such a thing. "I want you to go investigate this and report your findings when finished. I'm counting on you, Rukia-san."

"Of course, Ukitake-taicho!" Responded Rukia.

Jūshirō smiled with kind eyes as his lieutenant walked out the door.

* * *

Rukia shunpo'ed from the barracks to the southern 2nd District. When she arrived, she found evidence of mild vandalism. A tossed fruit cart, a slightly damaged vegetable stand (scratch marks visible on it sides and top) and the occasional crushed crate. Whatever it was, it was trying to get attention, since nothing was actually stolen.

'What could have done this?' she thought, seeing an oddly shaped footprint (?) in the dirt of the road.

But as she walks towards the end of the street, she hears quick footsteps until suddenly; a large figure that walks in four legs appears in her field of vision.

It stood there, staring at her with blood red eyes and a faint playful smile on it's lips.

There it is. That's her target.

**Yay! :D First chapter complete! :DDD**

**On a related note: I wanted to say that since school is beginning soon ( august T.T) and the second chapter is still in its developing stage, my updates can range from 2-3 weeks to a little over a month ^^' So please have patience with me :) and thanks to all the people that read, review and favorite my story. U guys rock :D**

**And on an unrelated note: I think Ichigo and Jūshirō are freaking sexy. **

***awkward silence***

**That is all.**


End file.
